<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America Vs. China: Peter Griffin, The Realist: 美国与中国：格里芬彼得, 现实主义者 by ShadowGriffin17Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595790">America Vs. China: Peter Griffin, The Realist: 美国与中国：格里芬彼得, 现实主义者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z'>ShadowGriffin17Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Guy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Politics, Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Character Bashing, Central Intelligence Agency, Character Analysis, Character Development, Character Study, Chinese Politics, F/M, Family Bonding, FamilyGuy, FamilyGuyXReader, Free Speech, Gen, M/M, Multi, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, Story Arc, Super Agent Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story arc, Peter becomes an undercover agent for the United States of America to investigate the Chinese Communist Party and take down China's strongest military forces with the help of former residents of China who have been contained, abused, and manipulated by the Chinese government for decades and wanted their revenge against their corrupted President, Xi Jinping ever since.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Griffin &amp; Family</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>America Vs. China: Peter Griffin, The Realist: 美国与中国：格里芬彼得, 现实主义者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: Authoritarianism Vs. Freedom</p><p>Narrator: Somewhere in the United States of America's underground military base, special Agent Mark Jones discusses the current issues regarding China's authoritarianism amongst its citizen with his team. Priscilla Paxton, Juan Vasquez, and Sana Manson are his top three trusted partners in fulfilling their tasks efficiently. However, their new mission requires outside help and they're very skeptical about this small issue.</p><p>Agent Jones: Good Morning everyone. We need to speed up the process for today's mission. We have a few setbacks. However, before we do anything, I need to inform you about the latest issues in China.</p><p>Agent Paxton: Is it about the coronavirus?</p><p>Agent Jones: Yes. There's also more details I will discuss in a second.</p><p>Agent Vasquez: Are you also going to discuss with us about the ongoing censorship in China?</p><p>Agent Jones: Yes I am. It's truly scary and we need to stop the Chinese Communist Party from censoring its people about what's really happening in the real world.</p><p>Agent Manson: What are your plans to stop the Chinese Communist Party?</p><p>Agent Jones: Unfortunately, we need to get outside help. It's not my idea. Our superiors want us to find someone from the outside who could possibly blend in with the enemy and try to get information from the inside.</p><p>Agent Paxton: Who would you suggest?</p><p>Agent Vasquez: It has to be someone at random. someone who is unexpected at doing their job right.</p><p>Agent Manson: Someone with unusual skills and a master at disguising themselves.</p><p>Agent Jones: I know who we can trust. However, I'll be the person to talk to them privately.</p><p>Agent Paxton: Understood. We'll leave it to you.</p><p>Agent Vasquez: I'll keep searching the web for more details about The Chinese Government.</p><p>Agent Manson: And I prepare for the mission at hand.</p><p>Agent Jones: Excellent work team. I'll see you all later.</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile at the Griffin's house, Peter and his family are watching television.</p><p>Peter: [Hears the doorbell] I'll get the door. Hello?</p><p>Quagmire: Hey Peter, are you busy right now?</p><p>Peter: Yeah. I'm actually taking the family out to this new restaurant in an hour. Why, did something happened?</p><p>Quagmire: Oh no, I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to go this new mall that just opened in Asiantown the other day.</p><p>Peter: I can't today. Maybe either tomorrow or the next day.</p><p>Quagmire: Oh, ok. I'll call you later.</p><p>Peter: Sure thing. Sorry again. See you later.</p><p>Quagmire: Later.</p><p>Chinese Version</p><p>在这个故事情节中，彼得成为美利坚合众国的秘密探员，以调查中国共产党并在中国前居民的帮助下推翻中国最强大的军事力量，这些居民曾被中国政府牵制，虐待和操纵。 几十年来，一直希望他们对自己腐败的总统习近平进行报复。</p><p>第一章：威权主义与 自由</p><p>旁白：美国特工琼斯马克在美国地下军事基地的某个地方，与他的团队讨论了有关中国威权主义的当前问题。 帕克斯顿普里西拉，巴斯克斯胡安和曼森萨娜是他最有效地完成任务的三个值得信赖的合作伙伴。但是，他们的新任务需要外界的帮助，他们对这个小问题非常怀疑。</p><p>琼斯探员：大家早上好。我们需要加快执行今天任务的过程。我们有一些挫折。但是，在我们采取任何措施之前，我需要通知您有关中国的最新情况。</p><p>帕克斯顿特工：与冠状病毒有关吗？</p><p>琼斯探员：是的。我还将在稍后讨论更多细节。</p><p>巴斯克斯特工：您还会与我们讨论中国正在进行的审查制度吗？</p><p>琼斯探员：是的，我是。这真的很可怕，我们需要制止中共对人民进行审查，以免现实世界发生了什么。</p><p>曼森特工：您打算如何制止中国共产党？</p><p>琼斯探员：不幸的是，我们需要外界的帮助。这不是我的主意。我们的上司希望我们从外面找一个可以与敌人融合的人，并设法从内部获取信息。</p><p>帕克斯顿特工：您会建议谁？</p><p>巴斯克斯特工：必须是随机的人。意外地做好工作的人。</p><p>曼森探员：具有非凡技能并擅长伪装的人。</p><p>琼斯探员：我知道我们可以信任谁。但是，我将成为与他们私下交谈的人。</p><p>帕克斯顿特工：了解了。我们会留给你。</p><p>巴斯克斯特工：我将继续在网络上搜索有关中国政府的更多详细信息。</p><p>曼森探员：我准备手头的任务。</p><p>琼斯探员：出色的工作团队。待会儿见。</p><p>旁白：在格里芬家中，彼得和他的家人正在看电视。</p><p>彼得：[听门铃]我去开门。 你好？</p><p>奎格米尔：嗨，彼得，您现在很忙吗？</p><p>彼得：是的。 我实际上是在一个小时内带家人去这家新餐厅。 为什么，发生了什么事？</p><p>奎格米尔：哦，不，我只是路过，看看您是否要去前几天刚在亚洲小镇开业的新购物中心。</p><p>彼得：我今天不能。 也许明天或第二天。</p><p>奎格米尔：哦，好的。 我会晚点打电话给你。</p><p>彼得：当然。 再次抱歉。 回头见。</p><p>奎格米尔：稍后。</p><p>Japanese Version</p><p>このストーリーでは、ピーターは中国政府によって固定され、虐待され、操作された中国の元住民の助けを借りて、中国共産党を調査し、中国の最も強力な軍事力を打倒するために、米国の秘密エージェントになります。 何十年もの間、彼らは腐敗した習近平国家主席に対する報復を望んでいました。</p><p>第1章：権威主義対。自由</p><p>ナレーター：アメリカ合衆国の地下軍事基地のどこかで、特別なエージェントマークジョーンズは、彼のチームと中国の市民権威主義に関する現在の問題について議論します。プリシラ・パクストン、フアン・バスケス、サナ・マンソンは、仕事を効率的に遂行する上で信頼できるパートナーのトップ3です。しかし、彼らの新しい使命には外部からの支援が必要であり、この小さな問題について非常に懐疑的です。</p><p>エージェントジョーンズ：おはようございます。今日のミッションのプロセスをスピードアップする必要があります。いくつかの後退があります。ただし、何かを行う前に、中国の最新の問題についてお知らせする必要があります。</p><p>エージェントパクストン：コロナウイルスについてですか？</p><p>エージェントジョーンズ：はい。また、後で詳しく説明します。</p><p>エージェントバスケス：中国で進行中の検閲についてもお話ししますか？</p><p>エージェントジョーンズ：はい、そうです。それは本当に恐ろしいことであり、中国共産党が現実世界で実際に何が起こっているのかについて人々を検閲するのを止める必要があります。</p><p>エージェントマンソン：中国共産党を止めるあなたの計画は何ですか？</p><p>エージェントジョーンズ：残念ながら、外部の助けを得る必要があります。それは私の考えではありません。上司は、敵と溶け込む可能性のある外部から誰かを見つけて、内部から情報を取得しようとすることを望んでいます。</p><p>エージェントパクストン：誰に勧めますか？</p><p>エージェントバスケス：それはランダムに誰かでなければなりません。自分の仕事を正しくすることで予期しない人。</p><p>エージェントマンソン：異常なスキルを持ち、自分自身を偽装するマスター。</p><p>エージェントジョーンズ：誰が信頼できるかは知っています。しかし、私は彼らと個人的に話す人になります。</p><p>エージェントパクストン：わかりました。あなたにお任せします。</p><p>エージェントバスケス：中国政府についての詳細をウェブで検索し続けます。</p><p>エージェントマンソン：そして、私は目の前の任務に備えます。</p><p>エージェントジョーンズ：優秀な作業チーム。後でまた会いましょう。</p><p>ナレーター：グリフィンの家で、ピーターと彼の家族はテレビを見ています。</p><p>ピーター：[ドアベルが聞こえます]ドアを開けます。 こんにちは？</p><p>泥沼：ねえピーター、今忙しいの？</p><p>ピーター：うん。 私は実際に1時間で家族をこの新しいレストランに連れて行っています。 なぜ、何かが起こったのですか？</p><p>泥沼：ああ、いや、先日アジアの町にオープンしたばかりのこの新しいショッピングモールに行きたかったかどうかを確認するために立ち寄ったところです。</p><p>ピーター：今日はできません。 多分明日か翌日。</p><p>泥沼：ああ、わかりました。 後で連絡します。</p><p>ピーター：確かに。 またすみません。 じゃあまたね。</p><p>泥沼：後で。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>